halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo Franchise
Many products and ideas set in an Halo Universe are titled or contain the word "Halo", named primarily after the massive ring-shaped space installations: Video Games *The ''Halo'' Trilogy - The first person shooter trilogy. **''Halo: Combat Evolved'' - The first halo video game. ***''Halo PC'' - The Windows and Mac version of Halo: Combat Evolved. ****Halo: Custom Edition - A free, unsupported upgrade to the windows part of Halo: Combat Evolved. **''Halo 2'' - The second halo video game ***Halo 2 Vista - The Windows Vista version of Halo 2. **''Halo 3'' - The final installment of the FPS series. ***''Halo 3 Beta'' - The beta stage of the third installment. ***''Halo 3: ODST'' - The upcoming expansion pack of Halo 3. *A series of Halo spin-off games. **''Halo Wars'' - The RTS version of the Halo series in development by Ensemble Studios. ***''Halo Wars: Limited Edition'' - The limited edition of the RTS version of Halo. Includes several rare merchandises. **''Halo: Chronicles'' - A Halo game developed by Peter Jackson and Wingnut Interactive is association with Bungie. It is also revealed that it will be an serial and is as of at least November 23rd, in the development stage. Video Game Levels *"Halo" - The second level in Halo: Combat Evolved. *"Delta Halo" - The eighth level in Halo 2. *"Halo" - The tenth and final level of Halo 3. Video Game Types Slayer Team Slayer Juggernaut Oddball Assault Capture the Flag King of the Hill Territories Infection VIP Movies *''Halo Movie'' - The upcoming Hollywood feature production. It has been delayed multiple times, and is being produced by Peter Jackson. Novels *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' - The book explaining what happened before Halo: Combat Evolved by Eric Nylund. *''Halo: The Flood'' - The novelization of Halo: Combat Evolved by William C. Dietz. *''Halo: First Strike'' - The book explaining the SPARTAN programs. **''Halo Box Set'' - The box set featuring the three first Halo Novels. *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' - The book introducing Onyx. *''Halo: Contact Harvest'' - The prequel to the Halo saga set at the beginning of the Human-Covenant War. *''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' - The latest known novel that will reveal the location of the Spartan Gray Team. Soundtracks Many of the Halo soundtracks are heard during game play and/or on the main screen. There are 3 halo soundtracks available for you to buy at many stores such as Amazon,Google,Yahoo, and many different websites. Halo Combat Evolved Soundtrack 1. Opening Suite 2. Truth And Reconciliation Suite 3. Brothers In Arms 4. Enough Dead Heroes 5. Perilous Journey 6. A Walk In The Woods 7. Ambient Wonder 8. The Gun Pointed At The Head Of The Universe 9. Trace Amounts 10. Under Cover Of Night 11. What Once Was Lost 12. Lament For Pvt. Jenkins 13. Devils... Monsters... 14. Covenant Dance 15. Alien Corridors 16. Rock Anthem For Saving The World 17. The Maw 18. Drumrun 19. On A Pale Horse 20. Perchance To Dream Halo 2 Soundtrack 1. Prologue 2. Cairo Suite 3. Mombasa Suite 4. Unyielding 5. Mausoleum Suite 6. Unforgotten 7. Delta Halo Suite 8. Sacred Icon Suite 9. Reclaimer 3:03featuring Steve Vai 10. High Charity Suite 11. Finale 12. Epilogue Halo 3 Soundtrack 2 disc set Disc: 1 1. Arrival (Luck) 2. Sierra 117 (Released) 3. Sierra 117 (Infiltrate) 4. Crow's Nest (Honorable Intentions) 5. Crow's Nest (Last of the Brave) 6. Crow's Nest (Brutes) 7. Tsavo Highway (Out of Shadow) 8. Tsavo Highway (To Kill a Demon) 9. The Storm (This is Our Land) 10. The Storm (This is the Hour) See all 15 tracks on this disc Disc: 2 1. The Covenant (Three Gates) 2. The Covenant (Black Tower) 3. The Covenant (One Final Effort) 4. The Covenant (Gravemind) 5. Cortana (No More Dead Heroes) 6. Cortana (Keep What You Steal) 7. Halo (Halo Reborn) 8. Halo (Greatest Journey) 9. Ending (Tribute) 10. Ending (Roll Call) Books *''Halo Graphic Novel'' - The comic book based on the Halo Universe. *The Art of Halo - The Halo Artists behind the scenes book. *''Halo 2: Special Collector's Edition Manual'' - The manual that comes with Halo 2 Special Collectors Edition. *''Halo: Combat Evolved: Sybex Official Strategies & Secrets. *Halo 2: The Official Game Guide'' - The guide and straight way for becoming a better player. *''Halo: Uprising: - The ''Halo comic book series by Marvel Comics. *''Halo 3: The Cradle of Life'' - A short webcomic made to advertise Halo 3. Forerunner Constructs *The Ark - A construct that creates Halos. *The Halos - The Forerunner weapons of absolute last resort. *Alpha Halo The first Halo discovered, also known as Installation 04. **Installation 04 (II) - A replacement for the one Master Chief destroyed. *Delta Halo - The second Halo discovered, also known as Installation 05. *Installation 01 - One of the multiple Halo rings not visited during the series, but seen in holograms. *Installation 02 - One of the multiple Halo rings not visited during the series, but seen in holograms. *Installation 03 - One of the multiple Halo rings not visited during the series, but seen in holograms. *Installation 06 - One of the multiple Halo rings not visited during the series, but seen in holograms. *Installation 07 - One of the multiple Halo rings not visited during the series, but seen in holograms.